warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Role Play/Current Day
Here is where the WindClan Role Play will take place. You do not need to ask to join. Follow this RP form when role-playing. Northstar: Northstar leaped into the air, her claws slashing against the black feathers of the raven. It cawed when she pulled it out of the air and she finished it off with a swift bite to the neck. "Thank StarClan I caught you, you will be a lovely meal for the kits." AvalonCat (talk) 02:37, August 24, 2018 (UTC) ---- Make sure you put quotations around the speech that other cats can hear. When typing thoughts that the cat has but cannot be heard by other characters, type it in italics like this: The wind is super strong today. Northstar thought. To add your username and time-stamp after the reply, place four of these in a row below it. ~~~~ Then to make a solid line at the bottom place four hyphens in a row like so: ---- Most Important, follow the wiki RP rules. Minor gore is fine but doesn't go overboard. Add what Erin Hunter would add to her books. If you have any questions or need help, contact one of our admins. Have fun and may StarClan light your path. RP Here Honeystar: '''Honeystar let out a sigh of relief. "You two had me scared for a moment." He smiled down at them "At first when I couldn't find you two, I thought the worse." The Tom nuzzled each of the apprentices "Have your mentors taken you out of the camp yet?" ---- '''Redkit: Waves of pain would pass over the little kit. So, he bit down on his tail harder every time one came. He wouldn’t eat the willow bark, for he was used to herbs drugging him somehow. ---- Lightpaw: Lightpaw padded into the medicine den, looking for Redkit CLOUDFLOOF ---- Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom leapt forward and grabbed Redkit's tail, then his head, and pulled them apart, trying not to get bitten. "Redkit, if you would just EAT THE HERB, you'll get BETTER! I promise it won't do anything bad." 10:43,5 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Redkit: He let go of his tail with a wail and buried his face his paws. ---- (Btw, there's a tag after Aira's signature because otherwise it makes the font weird) Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom sighed. "Redkit, do you want to get better or not?" 11:13, 5 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Redkit: Redkit nodded and looked down at the willow powder, and with much hesitation began to eat it. He looked up at Jadeblossom the whole time. ---- Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom sighed with relief as Redkit finished the powder. "Thank you. Now... just sit QUIETLY. And don't do anything. Well, breath and stuff, but you know what I mean." 11:54, 5 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- LiGhTy: ”Hi Jadeblossom!“ Lighpaw said as she passed into the medicine den ---- Jadeblossom: "Hi," Jadeblossom said. 20:55, 5 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Sagepaw: Sagepaw knew Fernpaw's ceremony would be soon, and she would NOT miss that, so as soon as she left camp she broke into a sprint, haring towards the willow tree by the stream. ---- Redkit: Redkit wiped his tongue with his paw, trying to get the taste of herbs out of his mouth, ---- Hazelfall: '''She padded up to Sprucepaw, ready as ever. "Ready for training?" ---- '''Sagepaw: Sagepaw grinned at Fernpaw, who had raced out of camp after her. Now I don't have to worry about missing her ceremony, she thought, skidding to a stop in front of the willow tree. ---- Darkbreeze: Darkbreeze walked over to Hazelfall and Sprucepaw. "I can come with you, if you want. I think Fernpaw's busy, so you won't miss her ceremony." 10:58, 6 Nov. 2019 (UTC) Hazelfall: '''"Sure! Emberpaw would be happy about that." She turned to Sprucepaw. "You may be training with your sibling, but still behave, okay?" She nodded to the apprentice. ---- '''Fernpaw: Fernpaw helped Sagepaw collect the willow bark, wanting to get back quickly. Moonfrost: Moonfrost sat in the sun, washing her pelt. ---- Redkit: Thinking Jetblossom wasn’t watching, Redkit once again began to pick at his bandages, managing to get a good fifth off. ---- ”Redkit!” Lightpaw yelled sternly ---- Redkit: Redkit smushed his face in the ground, removing more of the bandage. “It’s not fair,” he mumbled. ---- “Sagepaw!” Lightpaw yelled. “Redkit’s taking his bandages off!” She shouted, pulling Redkit out of the ground ---- Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom took Redkit from Lightpaw and held him off the ground, making sure he couldn't get any of his bandages off. "Redkit, if you keep doing that you're never going to get better." 10:32, 7 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Sagepaw: Sagepaw has been trotting back to camp with Fernpaw when she heard Lightpaw’s yowl. She sped up until she was running, Fernpaw silently following her. The pair burst into camp and Sagepaw made a beeline for the medicine den, heading for Redkit. ---- Lightpaw bounded up to the two. “He’s managing to get his bandages off” She told Sagepaw ---- Redkit: He’s tried kicking at Jetblossom to make her put him down, increasing the pain in his face. Eventually, the pain became much more of it was before and he had to bit down hard on his tail, he didn’t even stop when he tasted fresh blood. ---- (There are weirdly huge spaces above Avalon's signature in the earlier days and it's bugging me) Jadeblossom: "No, Redkit!" Jadeblossom cried, struggling to restrain the kit. "That will make it worse!" 23:50, 7 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Honeystar: '''Honeystar heard yelling from the Medicine cat den. "Fox dung..." He mumbled before rushing over there. Honeystar skidded into the den only to see blood on Redkit's tail as Jadeblossom tried to restrain him. "Redkit!" Honeystar yelled in anger as he helped the warrior pin down the kit. Piggyxl (talk) 01:48, November 8, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Sagepaw: Sagepaw swiftly snatched a flower from her stores and crushed it under Redkit's nose, holding her breath. The kit went limp, his head lolling back. "That'll keep him unconscious for a little bit," Sagepaw said, fixing Redkit's bandages. ---- “Thank Starclan” Lightpaw muttered. She ran her tail down Sagepaw’s spine as sign of gratitude ---- Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom sat back with a sigh. "Thanks, Sagepaw." 10:32, 8 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- (I had an idea, if the people role playing on the other clans RP and everyone here agree, maybe we could all role play a gathering. It'll probably get a little chaotic with all the people, but if we found a way to organize everything, I think it would be enjoyable. Thoughts?) Honeystar: '''The golden Tom sighed with relief. "Thank you Sagepaw, we owe you one." Honeystar then turned to Redkit. "What are we going to do with him? At his rate, he'll any the tail off whoever is assigned as his mentor, and he'll never get his warrior ceremony..." Piggyxl (talk) 13:21, November 8, 2019 (UTC) ---- (Cool idea! That might be interesting! Maybe Star can help, she's in all the roleplays I think) '''Jadeblossom: "You're right," Jadeblossom sighed. "I guess we'll have to talk with Shimmerflight and see what she wants to do. But speaking of warrior ceremonies, isn't Fernpaw's going to be soon?" 17:17, 8 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Shimmerflight: Noticing the noise, Shimmerflight went into the medicine den to see Redkit once again asleep. She curled her tail around her kit. ---- Jadeblossom: "Oh, Shimmerflight, hello!" she said. "We were just going to ask you... Honeystar doesn't know about Redkit. Do you think he'll be a good apprentice?" 19:33, 8 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Shimmerflight: Shimmerflight bristled and tightened her tail around her kit. “Oh course he will!” ---- (A Gathering sounds great! And yeah, I am in all the roleplays, so I could have some of my characters think about the Gathering being later that night or something, so anyone on the other roleplays but not this one will see it) Sagepaw: Sagepaw turned from fixing Redkit's bandages. "If his infection stops, he should be, as the infection seems to be the reason for his behavior." Fernpaw: Fernpaw smiled at Moonfrost, sitting outside the medicine den and waiting for Sagepaw. ---- Jadeblossom: "Er, yeah," she quickly agreed. I can see Shimmerflight's one of those queens that thinks her kit is the best thing in the entire world. Darkbreeze: Darkbreeze turned to Hazelfall. "Who d'you think Honeystar will pick to go to the Gathering? It's tomorrow night." 20:18, 8 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Sagepaw: Sagepaw started cleaning up the willow bark she'd dropped while crushing the sleep-flower. Fernpaw: Fernpaw wondered if she'd get to go to the Gathering with her warrior name. ---- (Star, should I make a message for the gathering on the roleplay zone's wall?) 11:21, 9 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- (Yeah) ---- Thread:45821 ---- Fernpaw: Fernpaw was still waiting for Honeystar to announce her warrior ceremony. ---- Honeystar: 'The golden Tom climbed up the tall rock and cleared his throat. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here for a clan meeting." ''I hope this goes well... ---- '''Fernpaw: Fernpaw felt a kit-like surge of excitement when she heard Honeystar's call, and she walked over and sat beside the tallrock. Moonfrost: Moonfrost turned towards Honeystar, waiting for him to continue. Sagepaw: Sagepaw stopped organizing herbs and padded out of the medicine den, sitting beside her sister. ---- Darkbreeze: Darkbreeze hurried over to the tall rock to listen to Honeystar. ---- Honeystar: "I, Honeystar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Fernpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Honeystar asked, looking down at the apprentice. Piggyxl (talk) 03:09, November 11, 2019 (UTC) ---- Fernpaw: "I do," Fernpaw said, happiness bursting in her chest. Sagepaw: Sagepaw beamed at her sister, thrilled. ---- Lightpaw ran over to Sagepaw. “Are you proud?” She whispered ---- Darkbreeze: I hope she gets a good warrior name! Darkbreeze thought. 18:47, 11 Nov. 2019 (UTC) Hazelfall: 'She beamed at the apprentice, even though she wasn't her own. Hazelfall turned her head to Sprucepaw and whispered, "That's going to be you one day." '''Sprucepaw: ' Sprucepaw's eyes filled with a slight bewilderment, though there was touches of realization and a glow in his face. A warrior....him? Emberpaw had always been the one who shone. 11 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Sagepaw: Sagepaw nodded at Lightpaw, her eyes lit with happiness. Moonfrost: Moonfrost watched Fernpaw with a proud feeling spreading through her. ---- (GATHERING HAS STARTED so after fernpaw gets her warrior name we can just fast forward through the next day) ---- (ok) (Where's the Gathering?) Honeystar: "'''Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Fernpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Fernspirit. StarClan honors your compasion and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Piggyxl (talk) 22:43, November 14, 2019 (UTC) (mini time-skip here for Sagepaw's med cat name, it's later that night and Sagepaw just woke up after recieving her name. Also, Starlingfur poofs into non-existance) '''Sagebreeze: Sagebreeze's eyes shone. She smiled happily, remembering the cheers of the StarClan cats. As the other medicine cats stirred around her, she sat up proudly, wanting to get back and tell Fernspirit. Fernspirit: Fernspirit sat in the middle of camp silently, wondering when Sagepaw would get back. She had said she'd get her full medicine cat name, so she might not be Sagepaw anymore. A cold breeze swept through camp and she shivered, envying the other warriors asleep in their nests as she sat doing her vigil. Day 4 Redkit: Redkit woke up to find himself in his mother’s fur, the familiar smell of the nursery around him. He tried to move but he was still clumsy from being drugged. ---- Fernspirit: Fernspirit sat in the middle of camp, Sagebreeze curled up beside her. Medicine cats didn't have to do vigils, so her sister had fallen asleep a while ago. ---- Honeystar: '''Honeystar walked around camp, seeing if anyone needed help. ''I should tell the clan soon. It's already past moon high... StarClan must hate me. ''Honeystar thought Piggyxl (talk) 02:49, November 22, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Darkbreeze: "Are you okay?" Darkbreeze asked Honeystar, seeing his worried face. 10:41, 22 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Honeystar: “Not really.” He replied sadly with a sigh “The ceremony was supposed to be held before moon high. But with the Gathering... StarClan must hate me.” ---- Darkbreeze: "I'm sure they understand," Darkbreeze assured him. "You couldn't have possibly done it." 20:03, 22 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Honeystar: '''Honeystar nodded "You're right... Are you ready for the ceremony?" Piggyxl (talk) 02:14, November 23, 2019 (UTC) ---- (Dang I wanna give Fernspirit and Sagebreeze a Leafpaw-Squirrelpaw telepathic connection) '''Fernspirit: Fernspirit nudged her sister awake, watching Honeystar pace. Honeystar has his fur in a bunch, she thought to Sagebreeze, wishing her sister could hear her. Sagebreeze: "You woke me up for Honeystar pacing?" Sagebreeze murmured, half asleep. ---- Darkbreeze: "Probably a good idea," Darkbreeze said to Honeystar. "Before any more of the Clan goes to bed." 10:28, 23 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Honeystar: '''The Tom nodded and walked up to the tall rock, feeling the cold breeze of Leaf-fall. "All cats awake and old enough to catch their own prey. Gather here for a clan meeting." Piggyxl (talk) 16:33, November 23, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Redkit: Redkit rushed out of the nursery to see what was happening, Shimmerflight quickly beside him. The ginger queen immediately turned to lightly scolding him as she licked Redkit’s ears. ---- Hazelfall: 'Hazelfall sat in front of Tallrock, wondering what he wanted. ---- '''Honeystar: "'WindClan, I call you here under Tallrock for a very important reason. As you all know, Falconheart died during the storm, the morning before the Gathering. A new deputy should've been chosen before moon high, which has clearly passed. But after contemplating with a certain warrior, I feel that StarClan would understand. This warrior has maintained and encouraged the rules of the warrior code. She is determined, loyal, compassionate, and a great friend. I say her name so that the ghost of Falconheart May be joyful in StarClan and our ancestors approve of my decision. Darkbreeze, you will be the new deputy of WindClan." (Frostwing said that is why Falconheart died) Piggyxl (talk) 13:58, November 24, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Darkbreeze: Darkbreeze stood and looked up to Honeystar on Tallrock. "I promise to serve as WindClan's deputy for as long as I am able and to keep WindClan strong and safe." 13:18, 24 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Sprucepaw and Emberpaw: 'Sprucepaw and Emberpaw clamored below. ''"Darkbreeze is sure to be a good deputy." whispered Emberpaw. ~AiraTheWindWing55 24 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- (So, I'm going to my grandparent's house from tomorrow until Saturday. If needed, Honeystar could catch White Cough or something and stay in his den while Darkbreeze runs the camp while I'm gone.) '''Honeystar: '''The Tom smiled down at Darkbreeze. "I know you will." He said with a grin as he gestured her to sit next to him on the Tallrock. Piggyxl (talk) 16:37, November 25, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Sagebreeze & Fernspirit: The pair cheered, although Sagebreeze was flicking her tail at Fernspirit for trying to get her to sit at the base of the Tallrock, where the medicine cat was supposed to sit. aren't you glad this is the new, very mature medicine cat and warrior? ---- (@Piggyxl ok) (Should we end the day now?) Darkbreeze: Darkbreeze nervously climbed up to the rock next to Honeystar. 21:21, 25 Nov 2019 (UTC) ---- Hazelfall: '''Hazelfall was happy for Darkbreeze. Jealousy nudged the back of her mind, but she didn't want to be a leader. Hazelfall was content on being a strong warrior. ---- '''Honeystar: '''Honeystar smiled at DarkBreeze. "Congratulations." He whispered to her Piggyxl (talk) 14:47, December 1, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Darkbreeze: "Thanks," she whispered back. 15:40, 1 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Redkit: “I thought someone else would get picked,” Redkit said under his breath. ---- Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom heard Redkit and glared at him. "Don't insult Darkbreeze. But in fact, I'm curious-who did you think would get picked?" 21:57, 2 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Redkit: He glared at Jadeblossom while shuffling his paws and muttering under his breath. ---- Jadeblossom: She sighed and turned away. If Redkit didn't want to reply, there wasn't much hope of her finding an answer to her question. 22:14, 2 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Redkit: “I don’t know, okay! I just didn’t think Darkbreeze would get picked!” ---- Jadeblossom: "Why not?" she questioned. 00:12, 3 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Redkit: “I dunno,” he said, wanting out of the conversation. ---- Jadeblossom: She decided to drop it, seeing that Redkit didn't have any good reasons for her. Instead, she wandered over to congratulate Darkbreeze, who had just hopped down from the Tallrock. 19:26, 3 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Honeystar: '''Honeystar jumped down the Tallrock and walked up beside DarkBreeze and intertwined her tail around his quickly before walking into the crowd. Piggyxl (talk) 02:46, December 5, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Hazelfall: '''She watched as Honeystar walked through the crowd. ---- '''Darkbreeze: Darkbreeze took a moment to breathe. I'm really the new deputy of WindClan! Jadeblossom's congratulations seemed to come from far away. I'm the deputy. I'm the deputy. 20:04, 6 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Honeystar: 'Honeystar made his way back to his den. ''It's going to be odd to have a new deputy... I can't believe Falconheart is really gone... '' ''Piggyxl (talk) 20:57, December 8, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Sagebreeze: Sagebreeze padded towards the medicine den to check on Redkit. Moonfrost: Moonfrost wondered when her kits would come Fernspirit: Fernspirit padded after Sagebreeze, in case Redkit was... difficult again Hazelfall: '''Hazelfall padded toward the warrior's den. ''What a night... ''She thought to herself as she settled down in her nest. ---- (wait i'm confused isn't it the morning? or is it still day 4?) 20:14, 13 Dec. 2019 (UTC) (possibly night/afternoon. Day 4 has been going on for a while now..) (someone changed it to day 5 so it was weird. maybe i'll just change it back to day 4 and we'll say it's like evening or something? -qibli) ---- '''Redkit: Redkit was attempting to avoid Sagebreeze and Fernspirit. ---- Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom noticed Fernspirit and Sagebreeze heading towards the medicine den. Is Redkit even in there anymore? Knowing him, he probably snuck out to avoid them. 12:24, 14 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Redkit: While trying to avoid Sagebreeze, Redkit stepped on a twig and received a splinter. He began trying to pull it out, but only succeeded in making it go deeper. ---- Sagebreeze: Sagebreeze discovered that Redkit had disappeared. (Is he gone or just hidden somewhere in the den?) ---- (He’s beside the nursery “removing” a splinter -timber) ---- Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom scanned the camp for Redkit. She noticed something suspicious going on at the nursery and padded toward it. 16 Dec. 2019 ---- Honeystar: '''Honeystar layes down in his den and used his claw to sketch out a drawing of his past deputy. "Falconheart..." he said softly "If you're listening from StarClan, please look over DarkBreeze. Protect her and help me stay strong. I know you would've been proud to have her be your deputy when the time came." Piggyxl (talk) 02:02, December 17, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Sagebreeze: "I'll check the little spaces in here, can you check the rest of camp?" she asked Fernspirit. Fernspirit: "Yeah," Fernspirit said, internally grumbling about the troublesome kit. Moonfrost: Moonfrost shuffled her paws, already missing warrior duties. She heard a noise outside the nursery and poked her head out, noticing Redkit doing... something. ---- Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom snuck back toward Fernspirit, who was padding out of the medicine den. "Redkit's by the nursery," she whispered. 18 Dec. 2019 Hazelfall: ''Finally, peace and quiet. She thought to herself. The day was quite stressful so far, and she just wanted to rest. ---- '''Fernspirit:' "Thanks," Fernspirit said, flicking her tail as she padded towards the nursery. Moonfrost: Moonfrost asked Redkit what he was doing. ---- Jadeblossom: "No problem," Jadeblossom replied. 19 Dec. 2019 ---- Shimmersplash: '''“Congratulations, Darkbreeze!” '''Darkbreeze: "Thanks," Darkbreeze replied, blushing. She was unused to such praise from everybody, neither her apprentice or warrior ceremonies had been brought to the attention of so many cats. 23 Dec. 2019 ---- Honeystar: Honeystar made his way to the edge of the camp before looking over his shoulder. I won’t be gone for long. Just enough time to clear my head. He looked forward and began to sneak out of camp. And if anyone needs anything, DarkBreeze can handle it. Piggyxl (talk) 02:23, December 24, 2019 (UTC) ---- Redkit: Redkit promptly explained that he was simply removing a splinter from his paw as he pushed it in further as an attempt to get it out. ---- Jadeblossom: Overhearing Redkit, Jadeblossom snorted and padded over to the nursery. "Help me hold him down," she whispered to Moonfrost. She took hold of the splinter in Redkit's paw and yanked it hard. 26 Dec. 2019 ---- Redkit: Redkit screamed when Jadeblossom yanked his splinter, so he fought back. ---- Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom pulled the splinter all the way out of Redkit's paw and backed away, throwing the splinter into the nursery wall. 26 Dec. 2019 ---- Redkit: Redkit proceeded to give Jadeblossom a look that meant “I hate you!” ---- Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom gave him a look that meant "I'm pretty sure you already did, so I don't care." 26 Dec. 2019 ---- Hazelfall: '''She heard Redkit's scream and rushed over to the medicine den. "What happened? Is everybody alright?" ---- '''Jadeblossom: "Everything's fine," Jadeblossom soothed Hazelfall. "I just pulled Redkit's splinter out, because he was having trouble with it." 31 Dec. 2019 ---- Swallowflight: Raced across the plain the wind whistling past her ears, She leaped forward propelling herself over the small dip. She swerved around the grass, and froze ears flicking back and forth. She crouched and pounced on a rabbit just before It could get back to its burrow. Picking it up and jogging to where a plum mouse was buried taking them both up in his teeth he streaked back to camp, skidding to a stop at the entrance and padding in. She dropped the rabbit and mouse on the pile and flopped down on the hard packed earth laying her head on her paws and resting. IndigoxFathom 31 Dec. 2019 ---- Redkit: “No I wasn’t!” ---- Honeystar: '''Honeystar arrived at RiverClan's border after walking in silence. About to turn back, he heard a noise of movement. Tired, he ignored the possible prey, and began to walk back the way he came. Then he noticed something. The prey wasn't making the usually pitterpatter noise of it's feet. Honeystar paused in his tracks and turned his head around back to the noise. His eyes widened as a viper lunged toward him. It bared a black zigzag mark down it's back, the unmistakable sign of an Adder. Piggyxl (talk) 18:16, January 1, 2020 (UTC) ---- '''Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom snorted. "You didn't notice that the splinter was going in instead of out?" Darkbreeze: Darkbreeze suddenly noticed that Honeystar was missing. He's probably out for a walk, she told herself, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. 1 Jan. 2020 ---- Honeystar: '''Honeystar frantically tried to jump out of the way, but his tired reflexes were too slow compared to the angry serpent. In an attempt to bite the WindClan leader, it bit out a chunk of fur on his ankle. Honeystar slashed it aside with his claws, but it only made the snake more angry. Piggyxl (talk) 19:18, January 1, 2020 (UTC) ---- '''Swallowflight: '''Returning to camp with two rabbits, she drops them on the pile, anxious to do something and not just sit around. She jogs up to Darkbreeze, "Hey Darkbreeze has anyone patrolled the border, I want to get out of camp, and you look like you need a break too." IndigoxFathom Jan 1, 2020 ---- '''Darkbreeze: "Oh, sure!" Darkbreeze said, inwardly sighing with relief. Maybe they'd catch a glimpse of Honeystar out there and she could reassure herself that he was okay. "The RiverClan border hasn't been patrolled, why don't we try there?" 1 Dec. 2020 ---- Swallowflight: nods, saying "ok", and following Darkbreeze out. Loner: 'A smallish tom trotted along a stony bank, carrying a vole. Hearing A noise, his ears flattened against his head, and he dropped to the floor, letting go of the vole he crept forward making sure he was down wind, and crept over the ridge. Where he saw a golden tom around his age back facing him who was hissing, and swiping at the floor. At first he thought ''What is this guy doing?! ''Until he saw the alder, It was big, around the size of a cats tail. He shuddered, and picked up a longish stick,and shaking, he crept out of his hiding spot leaping forward, and slamming the stick down behind its head, holding the snake down with his paws. It writhed under the stick ''This is not going to hold long. He looks up at the tom, and hissed, "Kill It I can't" motioning at his paws. IndigoxFathom Jan 1, 2020 ---- 'Honeystar: '''Honeystar was startled to find a cat not of any clan he recognized the scent of helping him. The golden Tom quickly rushed over to the trapped adder. Honeystar began to feel nauseous as he looked down at the viper. ''You're just tired. Hurry up and kill it before it hurts anyone. ''Honeystar ''flexed out his claws, ready to strike. He slashed the viper along it's neck. "There." Honeystar panted "Thank you so much for you help. You saved my life." Honeystar then looked down at his ankle where the snake had torn off part of his fur to see fang bites. Piggyxl (talk) 20:36, January 1, 2020 (UTC) ---- '''Loner: He growled, and bent down to look at his leg, "this will hurt", he jogged to the river getting a mouthful of water, and spit it onto his leg, "we need to make sure no poison is on the skin". He Ducked under one of his arms, and propped him up, saying "what way is your camp you need to get back fast otherwise the poison will spread." thinking What is wrong with me I cant go into a clan camp, no he wont make it otherwise. ''He took most of the cats weight, and made sure his ankle stayed off the floor. ''Why am I even helping this cat, his brain racing over all the possibilities, Ugh no, no no no I will take this tom back see what happens, and leave. IndigoxFathom Jan 1, 2020 ---- Darkbreeze: As Darkbreeze moved toward the RiverClan border, she caught a whiff of Honeystar's scent, as well as another, unfamiliar smell nearby. She quickened her pace, worry surging through her heart. What if Honeystar's been attacked by a rogue? 1 Jan. 2020 ---- Loner: Grunting He huffed "fine Ill just follow your trail", He began retracing his scent but soon lost it with the shifting wings, Trudging forward he estimated where the camp might be, away from the river. Squinting against the wind he spotted others. They had the same scent as the tom he was carrying so he called out, "Help me, please this tom is hurt". Swallowflight: The winds shifted, and she caught scent of Honeystar and someone else but not of the clans, A rouge!. She started faster, and realizing that Darkbreeze smelled it too. She froze, as a cat called out. Mouth open, She ran over to the cats, to find Honeystar and another tom, but Honeystar was limping and drowsy looking. The other tom looked at her with a hard gaze, saying "wheres your camp". His gaze softened, and he grunted shifting Honeystar's weight, and walking forward. Still startled, she opened her mouth to say something but said nothing. IndigoxFathom Jan 1, 2020 Honeystar was only half conscious as the clanless cat helped him back to camp. At first Honeystar thought he was dreaming when his deputy and warrior rushed over. Everything was becoming hazy. Honeystar smiled up weakly at the two members of her clan before everything fell black and Honeystar’s body went limp. Piggyxl (wall) 22:43, January 1, 2020 (UTC) ---- Shimmersplash: '''It had been a while since she’d seen Honeystar, and she started to get a bit worried. She rushed out of camp, before running into Darkbreeze. ---- '''Loner: As Honeystar went all the way limp, he grunted, and shifted him to where Honey star was sprawled over his back, being around the same side, slightly bigger he was able to carry him, just barley. As the other cat just stared at him, he sighed, and trudged past her, he sped up, as fast as he could, and when he saw the clan, he heaved a sigh of relief, and went even faster, pushing the limits. He stumbled into Windclan, to tired to do anything, he dropped to the floor as carefully as he could, and slid Honeystar off his back, grabbing his scruff, and dragging him to the medicine entrance. Before collapsing next to him. ---- Swallowflight: ' pelted back to camp, and saw the two toms sprawled next to each other. Swallowflight attempted to pull Honeystar into the medicine den, as the other tom stumbled to his feet, and dragged him all the way in, sitting, and looking up at her, and weakly meowing, " Tansy, Tormentil," he stumbled to the herbs, and with a claw pointed at two different herbs, and in a slightly weaker voice he said, " chew... Tormentil put on bite. Eat small bit... tansy" he passed out, and not really knowing what to do she followed his instructions chewing the strongly scented one, and putting it onto the bite mark, and picked up a tansy, how is an unconscious cat going to eat. She put a little tansy into his mouth, and hoped he would swallow it. ''God I am glad im not a medicine cat. Oh please come soon. I am not cut out for this. IndigoxFathom Jan 1, 2020 ---- '''Darkbreeze: Darkbreeze hovered over Honeystar, worried that she was in the way but not ready to move away. She then spotted Sagebreeze at the far corner of camp, too far away to have seen Honeystar enter. She hurried to the medicine cat's side. "Honeystar's been bitten by a snake. He needs help, now!" 2 Jan. 2020 ---- Loner: ''' He sprang to his feet, his fur raised along his spine and his ears flat against his head. He looked over at Honeystar laying peaceful with his leg bandaged. His heart fluttered slightly, but he quickly stamped it down ''No, no no no stop it you Idiot, this is not happening and will never happen. ''He shook his head, and rested it on his paws still staring at the toms golden fur. He closed his eyes, and sighed. Knowing that he had to leave soon, but deep down not wanting to leave this strange honeygolden tom. IndigoxFathom Jan 2,2020 ---- '''Loner: He stood, and sighed walking out to go hunting planning on leaving as soon as the tom woke, he caught A plump rabbit and two mice. He dropped them on the freshkill pile. Swallowflight: She walked up to the loner, and asked, " are you staying, he shook his head, and said "no your clan already has enough of a rukus and I will only make it worse, I plan on leaving by tomarrow night. She frowned, and said "well I might as well get a proper introduction then, I am Swallowflight" He looked at me strangely, and finally said, "Im Henry". She sat down, and said "well if you have the time I would love to hear about life outside the clans" He shrugs, and lays down looking up at the clouds he says " I was told storys about the clans as a kit, We lived in a barn not too far away, I never met my father but he was a clan cat..." *a while later* She thanks him for chatting, and jogs out wanting to go hunting. Henry: ''Strange cat, kind but strange. '' He stands stretching his back and grabs a vole, walking into the medicine den he dips his head to Darkbreeze dropping it at her feet, and laying down just outside the medicine den. I dont think she even left by his side all day, He is lucky to have such a loyal deputy. ''resting his head on his paws he thought of the story his mother told him, his chat earlier with Swallowflight bringing back memory's. IndigoxFathom Jan 3, 2020 ---- '''Honeystar: '''Honeystar weakly opened his eyes to see DarkBreeze standing over him with the loner laying down just outside. "Dark... Breeze." He coughed out. "Bring me... that loner." Piggyxl (talk) 06:38, January 6, 2020 (UTC) ---- '''Darkbreeze:' "Of course, Honeystar," Darkbreeze said, jumping to her paws. "Right away." She padded out of the medicine den and walked over to the loner, who was lying on the grass outside. "Honeystar would like to see you," she told him. 21:09, January 6, 2020 (UTC) ---- Henry: Henry stood, stretching his back, and padded into the medicine den after darkbreeze. He sat, looking at the golden tom " you needed me?" IndigoxFathom Jan 7, 2020 ---- Honeystar: Honeystar's vision was blurry. "I wanted to thank you," Honeystar said hoarsely "for helping me fend off the adder... Without you, I would've died on RiverClan soil." Honeystar paused for a moment, and chuckled "It's ironic, my first life was the life of selflessness. Yet it seems you displayed more courage than I ever could." Honeystar smiled at Henry, then nodded at DarkBreeze before taking the last breath of his first life. Piggyxl (talk) 14:08, January 7, 2020 (UTC) ---- Henry: Henry stepped forward, mouth open to say something, but Honeystar went limp, and he stopped looking down at him. no he isn’t dead he can’t be don’t they have more lives god this is confusing. ---- Darkbreeze: Darkbreeze stared down at Honeystar's lifeless body, taking deep breaths. She knew that Honeystar's nine lives would ensure that he survived, but she still couldn't rest until she was sure it worked. 19:47, January 7, 2020 (UTC) ---- Honeystar: '''Honeystar's tail twitched as he came awake. His body felt significantly better, he looked down at his wrist and found a scar where the viper had bitten him. Piggyxl (talk) 13:14, January 8, 2020 (UTC) ---- '''Darkbreeze: Darkbreeze let out a breath in relief. "Do you feel okay, Honeystar?" she asked. 13:24, January 8, 2020 (UTC) ---- Honeystar: '''Honeystar sat up and nodded "It was an odd experience, but yes." ---- '''Darkbreeze: "All right," Darkbreeze said. "Maybe Sagebreeze can take a look at you quickly, and then you can get back to your duties." ~��[[User:Qibli77|'Qibli77']][[Message Wall:Qibli77|'One insane SandWing']] 00:28, January 10, 2020 (UTC) ---- Henry: '''Henry breathed a sigh of relief, as Honeystar sat up, and smiled slightly. He stood, and dipped his head to him and Darkbreeze before trotting out and going hunting, returning with two rabbits. He dropped one on the pile, and ducked back in dropping the other in front of Honeystar and Darkbreeze. He turned, and layed down just outside the medicine den relaxing his sore muscles and soaking up the sunlight. Watching the bustle of the clan, enjoying everything about it, and letting his head wander. ~IndigoxFathom Jan 9, 2020 ---- '''Darkbreeze: Darkbreeze thanked him for the rabbits, wondering whether to trust the loner. She was a little bit suspicious of him, but his worry over Honeystar had seemed genuine, and he had saved Honeystar from the snake. She decided to keep an eye on him just in case. ~��[[User:Qibli77|'Qibli77']][[Message Wall:Qibli77|'One insane SandWing']] 01:30, January 10, 2020 (UTC) ---- Henry: Henry caught a look from darkbreeze, and shyed away a little, he wraps his tail sround himself, and rested his head on his paws,thinking I know they don't trust me, maybe if i earn their trust they might but its doubtful. ''sighing he closes his eyes. ~IndigoxFathom Jan 11, 2020 ---- '''Redkit:' Redkit was eying Henry with deep suspicion. ---- Honeystar: '''Honeystar saw the look Eedkit was giving Henry and shook his head at the kit. The golden Tom then stood up, walked over to Henry, and placed his paw on his shoulder to get his attention. "Thank you for the prey." He said with the bow of his head. "I'd love to hear about your life as a Loner." He added with a friendly tone. "If you have time and aren't leaving immediately." Piggyxl (talk) 22:39, January 12, 2020 (UTC) ---- '''Henry: Surprised, he replied "Oh, your welcome", "sure Id love to If im not a bother". Indigoxfathom Jan 12, 2020 ---- Redkit: Redkit(being annoying) approached Honeystar, flicking cautious glances over at Henry. “When am I going to be an apprentice?” ---- Pricklekit: Pricklekit sat there, staring into the distance. -AlexTheSnivy ---- Honeystar: '''Honeystar's rail twitched with frustration at the kits lack of respect. Honeystar sighed, trying to be calm."You know that you are not old enough Redkit." Honeystar said in calm voice. Honeystar turned back to Henry but looked over his shoulder at the annoyed kit. "I would also highly suggest you remember your place in the clan. I admire your ambition, as it reminds me of myself when I was your age. But respect for those older than you is what makes us different." ''As long as he acts this way, I personally will never allow such a disrespectful cat to earn his warrior name. ''Honeystar paused at his hostile thought. Piggyxl (talk) 02:41, January 16, 2020 (UTC) ---- '''Redkit: Redkit’s eyes narrowed and turned his head away from Honeystar, stomping away from him. You don’t think I’m ready? Fine. I’ll show you! ---- Henry: Henry smiled at the kit, knowing he didn't trust him, but admiring the kits courage and willfulness. " I'm sure when it comes time you be the best of them, even if it takes a little longer than you expect". He turned to Honeystar and said "Well, I was born just outside of the territories, my father being a Clan cat, I never really met him that I remember, but from what his mother had told him. His father looked just like him. I lived with my mother for a long time until returned from a hunting spree, a beam from the ceiling had come down over her, killing her, I eventually left, to find a new home. I've always had a fascination with the Clans, my mother had told me story's that his father had told her, and they never ceased to amaze me, I and was taught the important rules of the code by my mother who used them like discipline, I didn't mind though because at the time it made me feel as though I was in the Clans, and on a secret mission or something." He laughed, and said "well I guess I never really left". Indigoxfathom Jan 15, 2020 ---- Redkit: Redkit was marching around camp, being a pest and all. ---- Hazelfall: '''Her eyes darted to the loner for a quick second, wary of his presence in the Clan. She knew he had given some of his food, but uneasiness pricked her spine like claws. Hazelfall looked away. ''It's probably fine. He gave the Clan a peace offering, what harm could he do? ''She thought. ---- '''Pricklekit: Pricklekit got up and followed Redkit as he marched around. -AlexTheSnivy ---- Redkit: Redkit marched faster, attempting to lose Pricklekit. ---- (you cannot escape the pricklechild) Pricklekit: But Pricklekit still followed, matching Redkit's pace. Why was Redkit moving so fast? -AlexTheSnivy BoldKeyboard shortcut Ctrl+B ---- Redkit: Redkit stopped and grave the younger kit a confused expression, which was difficult behind the bandages. ---- Honeystar: 'Honeystar smiled and listened attention to Henry's story. "I guess you haven't." He agreed with a grin. ''Maybe he shouldn't leave... ''"...I've been wanting to ask you something." The Tom said after a pause "Would you... ummm..." Honeystar trailed off. ''The rest of the clan won't accept him. But he'd make an amazing warrior! Piggyxl (talk) 22:17, January 17, 2020 (UTC) ---- '''Henry: Henry looked at him quizzically. Indigoxfathom Jan 18, 2020 ---- Wishheart: '''Wishheart walked into the clearing where Honeystar and Henry were talking. "Whats going on?" she demanded. Jewelstar warriorfan (talk) 20:25, January 18, 2020 (UTC)Jewelstar warriorfan ---- '''Redkit: Redkit continued eyeing Pricklekit behind the bandages all over his face. ---- Honeystar: '''Honeystar turned to Wishheart. "I was talking to our visitor, Henry." Honeystar swallowed, hesitant to ask Henry. "Never mind." He told the loner and smiled "Would you two care to join me for hunting after I call a clan meeting?" Piggyxl (talk) 02:37, January 19, 2020 (UTC) ---- '''Henry: knowing that wasn't what he wanted to say but not knowing what he actually wanted to say, he nodded and said, "I would love too". Indigoxfathom Jan 18, 2020 Wishheart: "Sure. I guess. But um, before we go can I talk with you. In private?" she asked Honeystar. Jewelstar warriorfan (talk) 01:11, January 23, 2020 (UTC)Jewelstar warriorfan ---- Pricklekit: Pricklekit smiled at Redkit. For some reason. He hopped over to Redkit until he was close enough to touch him. He sat down beside him. -AlexTheSnivy ---- Redkit: Redkit was still eyeing Pricklekit with narrow eyes. ---- Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom was keeping an eye on Redkit, just in case. ---- (Could I get a recap please? -Star) (Honeystar got bit by a snake -timber) (And a loner, named Henry, helped him, but Honeystar lost a life; so now Henry's in camp. Also Pricklekit and Redkit are being "friendly." -qibli) ---- Wishheart: Wishheart flicked her tail as she waited for Honeystar's reply. I need proof that Henry should belong in the Clan she thought. Jewelstar warriorfan (talk) 22:16, January 25, 2020 (UTC)Jewelstar warriorfan ---- Honeystar: '''Honeystar nodded to Wishheart. "As you wish." He said with a bow of his head. "We'll be back in a bit, Henry." He told the Loner. Piggyxl (talk) 01:56, January 26, 2020 (UTC) ---- Wishheart: "Listen Honeystar, I know that you want Henry to join the Clan." she began, chosing her words carefully. "But he's a loner! Since when do we let loners into the Clan?" ArachnidTheHivewingSkywing (talk) 17:32, January 26, 2020 (UTC)Jewelstar warriorfan (oops lol! This is @Jewelstar warrriorfan! I accidentally wrote with my brothers account XD! ---- '''Honeystar: '''Honeystar bit his lip at his warrior's words. "I know, Wishheart." Honeystar said after a pause. "The Clan wouldn't accept him. In all honesty, because of that, I would feel bad if he stayed here." His tail wrapped around his hind leg, as if trying to comfort himself. His head lowered, thinking for a moment. "But I owe him." Honeystar said, looking back up at Wishheart, his tail straightening with determination. "If joining the clan is what ''he ''wants... Then I will accept him." Piggyxl (talk) 20:15, January 26, 2020 (UTC) ---- (I'm thinking that I might make Wishheart later become a rogue) Wishheart: Wishheart glared at Honeystar. "As you wish." she said. She shook her head before sliding into a prowling stance and padded off to get some prey. Jewelstar warriorfan (talk) 00:16, January 28, 2020 (UTC)Jewelstar warriorfan ---- '''Redkit: Redkit poked Pricklekit with his paw, just to see what would happen. ---- Darkbreeze: What's up with Wishheart? she thought, watching the warrior stalk away with an uneasy feeling in her gut. Is she really that upset about Henry? She believed that no matter a cat's birthplace, heritage, gender, or orientation, they should be treated exactly the same. Wishheart's prejudice uncomfortably reminded her of Darkbreeze's mentor, Silverstorm, who had killed Darkbreeze's parents for supporting her relationship with Jadeblossom. ~��[[User:Qibli77|'Qibli77']][[Message Wall:Qibli77|'One insane SandWing']] 12:37, January 28, 2020 (UTC) ---- Honeystar: '''As Wishheart left, Honeystar's fur began to stick up with irritation. ''Stay calm. ''He told himself. Honeystar took a deep breath as his fur began to resettle. (is that the right word?) The golden pelted Tom then turned to go back to Henry. "Ready to go?" He asked the loner with a happy tone, trying to no t making obvious what he an Wishheart had talked about. 13:23, January 28, 2020 (UTC) ---- '''Pricklekit: Pricklekit smiled and poked Redkit back. This was a fun game! -AlexTheSnivy ---- Henry: Henry stood, and smiled a little, “sure” he followed the honey golden tom. -Indigoxfathom ---- Redki: Redkit soon began PUSHING Pricklekit. ---- Pricklekit: Pricklekit pushed back. Eventually he got up and tackled Redkit. He had a huge, goofy grin like he was really enjoying himself. -AlexTheSnivy ---- Redkit: Redkit pushed the younger kit off of him with exceptional force. He knew he was in trouble as he heard Pricklekit hit they ground with a sickly thump. ---- Wishheart: Wishheart was angry. She pounced on a thrush, barely noticing herself tearing it open. She got a peice of it stuck in her tooth and accidentally swallowed it. Well, since I already ate a little better eat the rest of it. Nobody is around, so they wont care if I break the warrior code. ''she thought. Jewelstar warriorfan (talk) 04:16, February 2, 2020 (UTC)Jewelstar warriorfan ---- '''Jadeblossom:' Jadeblossom heard a noise behind her and whirled around. Redkit was standing over Pricklekit with a... she wouldn't call that guilty look on his face. More like a "I-know-I'm-in-trouble-but-I-don't-care" expression. Pricklekit was lying on the ground, mouth open, eyes closed. "Redkit, as soon as I take care of Pricklekit I am going to KILL you," she snarled as she hurried over to the two kits, snatched up Pricklekit, and carried him to the medicine den. 13:09, February 2, 2020 (UTC) ---- have you ever developed your character so much you would know everything they would say in a situation? That’s happening to me, but I can’t type it. Redkit: Redkit watched Jadeblossom, wondering what she was going to do. ---- Honeystar: Honeystar led Henry to outside of camp to meet up with Wishheart. When they arrived, he noticed that he had a small piece of prey stuck in his teeth. He ignored it, feeling as if he owed Wishheart for knocking some sense into him about Henry being at camp. Piggyxl (talk) 16:15, February 2, 2020 (UTC) ---- Jadeblossom: Once reaching the medicine den, Jadeblossom looked around for the medicine cats. "Sagebreeze? Shimmersplash? Are you here?" she called. 16:53, February 2, 2020 (UTC) ---- (Wow this is going to elevate quickly o-o) Wishheart: Wihheart flicked her tail at Honeystar. She noticed that he had noticed the prey in her teeth. She swallowed it and gave him a smug look. This was revenge. She watched him go. StarClan may or may not be angry with him for not controlling his warriors she thought Jewelstar warriorfan (talk) 17:04, February 2, 2020 (UTC)Jewelstar warriorfan ---- Hazelfall: 'She was pacing next to the warriors den, panicking. ''What are we going to do? First Henry appears, now Pricklekit is hurt? Oh, StarClan, help us! ---- '''Redkit: Redkit knew he was in trouble now. He attempted to hide from the trouble he had stirred up. ---- Honeystar: As Honeystar walked alongside Henry, just the two of them, Honeystar kicked himself for neglecting his duties as leader to spend time with Henry. Alone with him. Honeystar realized, his face going pale. No. It’s not like that-It CAN’T be like that. I’m just a leader socializing with a visitor. Piggyxl (talk) 00:39, February 3, 2020 (UTC) ---- Henry: '''Henry watched the she-cat Honeystar had been arguing with, and watched the smug grin, flash across her face, he cringed, as Honeystar's fur raised, Henry could feel the tension, but Honeystar flattened his fur, and with like a knife he severed it and walked away. Walking alongside Honeystar, he knew, that no one in the clan would ever accept him, and seeing how the she-cat reacted, he shouldn't stay, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He looked down at his feet, knowing that him being there, would be like a flame, eating away at the bond of Honeystar and his clan. ~Indigoxfathom ---- '''Darkbreeze: Darkbreeze saw Hazelfall's expression and hurried over to her friend. "Hazelfall, are you okay?" she murmured. ~��[[User:Qibli77|'Qibli77']][[Message Wall:Qibli77|'One insane SandWing']] 21:18, February 3, 2020 (UTC) ---- Pricklekit: Everything hurt. Why had the other kit done that? What did he do to deserve that? Pricklekit remained limp as Jadeblossom carried him to the medicine den. -AlexTheSnivy ---- Maplesong: Maplesong was there greet Jadeblossom and Pricklekit. “What happened?” She asked. ---- Jadeblossom: Eyes gleaming with anger, Jadeblossom said, "Pricklekit was trying to play with Redkit. You know what Redkit's like... he basically shoved Pricklekit into the ground." ~��[[User:Qibli77|'Qibli77']][[Message Wall:Qibli77|'One insane SandWing']] 21:41, February 4, 2020 (UTC) ---- Maplesong: Maplesong nodded and began looking over Pricklekit. “He only has a bad bruise, he’ll be in the medicine den for a day or two but that’s it. Category:Role Playing Centers